Harry & Ginny: After-War Love
by HarryGinnyUnite
Summary: Harry had finally realized that Voldemort is gone. He and Ginny make out in a room where no one can disturb them, and Harry gets a little horny...


As Harry stepped out of the Headmaster's office, craving a Kreacher-made sandwich, he finally understood.

 _Voldemort's gone. Dead. I'm free!_ He thought of Ginny. The sandwich can wait. He had other important things to do.

"I'll be back in a few!" he said to Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands. They nodded, and Harry thought it was best to leave quickly. When he turned back, Ron and Hermione had cradling each other with their lips united. Maybe he and Ginny would experience that one day.

When he had reached the house tables, he saw Mrs. Weasley now chatting with Bill and Fleur. Ginny was sitting alone, taking a bite out of some chocolate. She saw Harry staring at her, she smiled and stood up, walking over to Harry, and leading him to a room he had never been in before. It was dimly lighted and smelled like a fresh forest.

"So," she said loudly, taking his hand and playing with his fingers, but not looking up. "I guess you were wrong. You know, about Voldemort targeting me.. Because I was in a relationship with you?" Harry swallowed and nodded, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat. He stared longingly at her, wishing he could plant his lips on her face and hold her in his arms.

"Will you fo-" Ginny cut Harry off.

"I will forgive you," Ginny said warmly, and taking Harry's hand, she finally looked up. "I take it you want to finish what we started in my room? They can't disturb us here."

Harry did not answer, but lifted her in the air. Ginny placed her arms around his neck, and planted her red lips on his. Ginny was the only thing Harry cared for at the moment. His hand curled around her long hair, which smelled of ash mingled with strawberries. Her soft skin, her soft brown eyes, Harry closed his eyes and wished he and Ginny could stay like this forever. It seemed like a lifetime until Ginny slowly took her lips off Harry's, and Harry opened her eyes. Ginny smiled her sweet smile.

"Promise you'll stay with me forever?" she whispered, her voice barely audible. Harry nodded, his adam's apple once again stuck in his throat.

"Thanks," he murmured into her ear and pecked her cheek once more.

Ginny blushed, and tossed her hair. "We should get going. We don't want everyone to get suspicious," she answered.

Harry felt daring and replied, "So what if they get suspicious? We'll be together, at least." She laughed with a tone of rasp. "Oh, you don't think people will start to get curious? Why is Ginny Weasley dating the Boy Who Lived?" Harry felt anger bubbled up in his throat.

"Then I'll tell them to mind their own business and why the hell they are even caring," he told her fiercely.

"Oh, haha," Ginny laughed, "You think they're going to listen to that?"

"I'll make them!" Harry said hotly. Ginny smirked and muttered, "Whatever. You're hopeless."

Harry started feeling horny and wanted more of Ginny. He picked her up, then set her on the floor. He did not know what he was doing, but took out his wand and waved it so ropes appeared, spreading Ginny's arms and legs apart. Ginny was startled for a moment, Harry knew she felt helpless. He then waved his wand again, and her clothes disappeared. Harry gaped at her perfect body. Her breast was beautifully shaped, and Harry longed to squeeze them and make Ginny moan. He waved his wand once more, and his clothes melted from his body. Harry sat down, wondering where to start.

Smirking at the look on bewildered look and Ginny's face, Harry bent down and laid his naked body on Ginny's nude chest. Almost strangling her, he held her face in his hands and slowly kissed it. Ginny stiffened her body for a moment, then relaxed.

"You're perfect. Everything I ever wanted," Harry purred. He took the chance to clutch her breasts and tighten his hands on them. Ginny closed her eyes and moaned, and Harry felt satisfaction sweeping over him. He lifted himself up, and moved to Ginny's stomach. He moved his hand over it, sensing only warm smoothness. Harry tickled her, and she giggled lightly. He then raised it to his lips and started kissing her belly button. After a few groans of satisfactory from Ginny, he pushed himself over to her clit. Everything was perfect there. Harry licked it once, then he found himself being dragged over, so he faced Ginny. His cock traveled into her pussy and Ginny moaned loudly.

"Oh, Merlin's beard!" she squeaked. "Oh, Harry, oh yess… ohhh merlin yesss, YES!" Harry slid from her grasp, and she kissed him once more.

"I'm glad I have you, Harry."


End file.
